Hundred Reasons
by Yugao702
Summary: There were a hundred reasons why Rin was dating her long time best friend, Len but there were a million reasons why she should just break up with him. "Let's make a bet. If you can find a way to make me break up with you then I will do it but if I can find a way to make you stay, you will never mention about it ever again. Deal?" (RinxLen)
1. Chapter 1

"Let's break up."

A girl with short blond hair suddenly announced. She stared intently at her companion across her, who was a boy with similar blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and she waited for his response.

The boy didn't say anything and instead he was casually drinking his tea as though there was nothing wrong with the world. He then raised a brow at the girl. "Really now?" He said in a carefree tone.

Currently, they were in a small café within the more quiet places in town for their latest date. It was supposedly one of the most calming and quiet dates they had ever have until the girl, Rin Kagami decided to bring this topic up.

"I'm serious. I wanna break up." Rin frowned at the fact her boyfriend, Len Kagamine (who would soon become her ex) wasn't taking her seriously. Len took another sip of his tea before he lazily gazed at her. "Rin, you've been saying that for years now." He noted and leaned back against his chair. "I can't honestly take you seriously over this at this point."

"But its true, I really, _really_ wanna break up." Rin huffed, crossing her arms together. Len snorted as he picked a small biscuit from the plate in front of them and popped it into his mouth. "Rin, I truly love you but this is getting a little tiring to hear."

"What are you saying?" Rin grunted as she picked up her teacup. "Len, you do know that when a girl begins mentioning about wanting to end a relationship, you're suppose to take it seriously." She grunted before she sipped her own tea.

Len shrugged and picked another biscuit from the plate. "True and I would've believed you years ago but at this point…nope." He said.

Rin's brow twitched at that as she took a sip of her tea. "Why don't you believe me when I say I wanna end this relationship?" She questioned.

Len scoffed. "Rin, every time you tell me you want to break up, you'd always come back the next day asking if we could get back together." He said then took another drink of his tea. "You've been doing this for so long that even our friends have been making bets on whether or not we'd really break up, and I got to say Miku has been getting richer and richer day by day."

Rin blushed slightly at that. "T-That is a different matter!" She exclaimed. "Besides this time I am serious. Let's just break up Len."

Len rolled his eyes at her declaration. "Pffft, as if you'd be serious on break up with a hot stud like me." He snorted. "And besides what makes you think I'd agree on this? We've been dating for five years now so why would I agree on ending this long and very sweet relationship of ours?"

"Well...back then I had a hundred reasons why I was dating with an idiot like you." Rin admitted with a pout. "But now I have a million reasons why I should break up with you so come on and just break up with me."

"No." Len bluntly rejected as he drank his tea then sighed. "Why would you want to break up with me in the first place? I haven't done anything wrong to you, have I? I treated you like a princess and love you with all my heart so why would you want to end it?"

"I have my reasons." Rin stubbornly huffed. "Can't you just obediently agree to end this silly relationship of ours and let's go our separate ways? We can still be friends like we use to be so just say yes and break up."

"No, Rin." Len sternly refused. "What kind of guy would agree to breaking up with the girl they are in love with and had been chasing after for years? I would be an idiot if I end this relationship with you when I finally got you after so long."

Rin frowned. "Then what about me? I thought guys would let go of the girl they are love in with, if it were for the sake of her happiness?" She huffed and Len snorted loudly.

"Those are only on cheesy cliché movies." He said with a serious look in his eyes. "I'm not going to be like those idiots who think letting the girl go is the right thing. I'm never going to let you go right after chasing after you for so long. Not this time."

The two stared down at each other in silence. The customers within the café began to glance repeatedly at their direction nervously as they felt the intense atmosphere around the two blond. Some tried their best to ignore them while others have proceeded to exit the café, unable to handle the chocking air.

Even the employees were too nervous to approach them and just went on with their business while trying to advise and calm customers from the two.

"I want us to break up." Rin repeated, narrowing her eyes at him. "Never." Len flatly said, mirroring her expression.

Rin groaned. "Just break up with me, darn it!" She exclaimed, gripping the ridiculous large white ribbon on her hair in frustration. Why can't he just agree to what she wants for once?

Len rolled his eyes and paused, staring into his teacup. "Well, if you really want to break up with me." Len began. "Then how about we make a bet?"

Rin paused and looked at him with an arched brow. "Huh?" She uttered. Len leaned forward on the table with a playful expression on his face, completely different from his expression moments ago.

"You want to break up with me and I don't want to break up with you so…" He mischievously grinned. "Let's make a bet. If you can find a way to make me break up with you then I will do it and we can go our own separate ways."

Rin opened her mouth to respond but Len raised a hand to stop her and continued. "But that's not all." He said. "If I can find a way to make you stay, you will never mention about it ever again and we would be happily together. Deal?"

Rin raised her brow. "Really?" She uttered in a sarcastic tone and Len smiled. "I know you love me, Rin and I know I have complete advantage to this bet so you better start forgetting about breaking up with me."

"Yeah right." Rin scoffed as she leaned forward as well. "Alright, Kagamine. You're on."

Len smirked as he leaned even closer until they were just a couple of inches away from each other. "Okay then, Kagami-san." He said and laid a kiss on Rin's cheek. Rin turned bright red and leaped back with a squeak.

Len smiled at the red faced Rin and he stood up. "Well then, shall we get going Rin? We still got a lot to do on today's date."

Rin immediately shut her mouth and mentally shook her head then pouted. "Whatever." She grumbled as she stood up. Len chuckled as he moved towards her and wrapped an arm around her before proceeding to walk out of the cafe with Rin.

Rin glanced over to Len at the corner of her eye and huffed. This was a bet she refuses to lose and she was determined to win for certain reasons.

* * *

 **A/N: I was pretty bored so I decided to write this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one would come up pretty soon so please stay tuned till then.**

 **Well, please review and perhaps fav this story, okay? That's it for now so bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that a joke?" A teal haired female deadpanned as Rin sat in front of her laptop. Rin span around on the chair and frowned. "Why does everyone keep saying that when I tell them about this?" She said as she turned back to her laptop.

"Because Rin, no one believes you when you tell them that you are breaking up with Len." Her friend, Miku Hatsune sighed. "You keep tell us that you'd break up with the guy but you always come back to him the next day. " She sighed and walked over to Rin's bed to sit down. "It's going to just be the same anyways."

"Well, this time I'm serious. I want to end this relationship of ours and move on." Rin grumbled.

Miku frowned then sighed, crossing her arms in front of her. "Why would you want to break up with Len anyways? Len is a really nice guy and is friendly, not mention really handsome and smart. Plus, you guys have known each other since forever so why would you want to break up with him? Numerous times at that."

Rin paused for second before she tapped onto the keyboard of the laptop. "I have many reasons why I want to end my relationship with Len." She huffed. "That guy just have too many flaws and mistakes that I decided that I should break up with him."

Miku snorted. "And yet you always come back to him the next day." She chimed and Rin span around and glared at her. "Well, not this time." She declared. "Right now, I need to figure out a way to get Len to agree to break up with me and we can go on with our lives."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Rin." Miku said. "I mean Len is a pretty good guy and he genuinely loves you so break up with him would be…"

"Miku, you're my best friend." Rin pointed out. "You're supposed to support my decision so will you please help me?"

Miku paused for a moment. She looked hesitant as she thought about it carefully. Rin is her best friend and she wants her to be happy as any friend would but sometimes Rin's decisions were questionable like right now.

Rin had told her numerous times that she would break up with Len and honestly, Miku never really took her seriously. Rin had always looked happy being around Len so she didn't see what the problem was. When Rin declared she'd break up with Len, she didn't believe it but from the look in Rin's eyes…Miku knew she was serious this time.

"Are you sure you want this?" Miku slowly questioned. Rin frowned slightly. "Of course I am." She said. "So are you going to help me or not?"

Miku looked troubled. She wasn't really sure what to do since Len was her friend as well. She really didn't see what the problem was in their relationship and she didn't understand the reason why Rin would want to break up with a great guy like Len but…as Rin's best friend, she had to support her friend without fail.

Miku sighed heavily. "Alright I'm in." She decided and Rin nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now I need you to help me on this." She said, ushering Miku towards her. Miku raised a brow and stood up, walking over to her. "With what?" Miku questioned.

Rin pointed over to her laptop and Miku peeked over to the screen to see several sites about how to break up with a boyfriend, ways t get rid of your ex, and other sites. Miku deadpanned at the sight.

"You're joking, right?" Miku bluntly questioned. Rin snorted. "Trust me, as stupid as this is…I really need to search ways to get out of this relationship." She said. Before Miku could respond, Rin's phone began to ring in her pocket.

Rin pulled out her phone and stared into the screen then frowned. "I got to go." Rin suddenly announced a she stood up. Miku blinked. "Huh? Where are you going?" She asked as she watched Rin open her closet and pulled out a sweater.

"I have a date today with Len." Rin said before adding a grunt. "It just so happened that he decided now to message me about it."

Miku raised a brow and snorted a soft laugh. "Well, that's romantic." She snickered and Rin half heartedly glared at her. "Just finds some way to get Len to agree to break up with me." She said as she put on her shirt and was walking to the door. "And don't go snooping around in my room and start messing around with my clothes. The last thing I need is to find frilly dresses in my closet again."

Rin heard Miku snort in reply as she shut her bedroom door. Rin let out a sigh before she made her way down the stairs towards the front door. Hopefully, she'll find a way to get Len to break up with her on the way.

* * *

"Are you joking?" A male with dark bluish hair chocked as he paused from eating his ice cream. Len shook his head as he leaned back on his seat. "Nope, she looked serious when she said it." He said.

Currently, Len was in an ice cream parlor with his friend, Kaito Shion to discuss on the bet he made with Rin, something which Kaito couldn't believe.

"Well…I don't honestly know what to say." Kaito said before he continued eating his ice cream sundae.

Len shrugged. "Honestly, neither do I." He sighed as he picked up his spoon to each his banana split. "She had broken up with me several times and has always come back the next day so I was sure it was the same routine as usual but this time…she looked serious."

"And so you just decided to come up with that bet and here we are." Kaito finished with a sigh. "Well, I think the bet is kinda stupid since we both know you'd never break up with her…but what if she does find a way to get you to break up with her."

"That's never going to happen." Len said seriously. "I have been chasing after her since we were kids and now that she finally sees me as a man, there is no way I'm letting her get away this time."

Kaito raised a brow and snorted. "Always the serious type, aren't you?" He said as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Len shrugged once more then smirked. "Perhaps. I just love her too much to just give her up after all." He said. "But anyways…how about you and Miku?"

Kaito chocked at that while beating his chest. Len just continued eating his banana split as Kaito was struggling to breath. Kaito gave one last cough and he sighed before he glared at Len. "T-That is not of your business, Len."

"Why? Its true isn't it?" Len said. "Its obvious to everyone that you are pinning after Miku for awhile. I'm kinda surprise you haven't made your move yet."

"H-hey! I'm just taking my time!" Kaito defended. "I just didn't find the perfect moment for me to sweep her off her feet yet."

Len then snorted. "Well, you will have to do it soon because Miku is a pretty girl and you know what happened when guys see beautiful girls."

Kaito glared at him then scoffed. "Alright, enough about me. This is about you and Rin, remember?" He said. "So what are you going to do, Len?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Len began as he raised his spoon up. "I am going to win this bet and make Rin stay. I'm not going to let Rin go, not after everything I had to go through just to get her." Len then pointed his spoon at Kaito. "And you are going to help me on this."

Kaito raised a brow. "Huh?" He said and Len grinned. "You're going to help me win this bet and make Rin forget about breaking up with me."

"Wait, wait. You are _not_ going to get me caught up in your little games…again." Kaito said as he took another spoonful of ice cream. "Why not?" Len frowned. "You're my best friend, Kaito. Isn't this what friends are for?"

"The last time you got me wrapped up in your plans, I ended up getting claw marks all over my face." Kaito deadpanned. "Hey, the cat wasn't part of the plan and it was your fault for stepping on its tail." Len pointed out and Kaito rolled his eyes. "I still blame you for that."

Len chuckled. "So are you going to help or not?" He questioned.

Kaito hummed as he thought about it. Being Len's friend, it was obvious he would have to help Len, whether he liked it or not. He then thought about Rin. Of course, Rin would definitely kill him if she ever found out he was trying to help the guy she was trying to break up with.

Rin is a good friend of his and honestly, she actually fits well with Len. Of course, he approves to them being together so in a way, he didn't understand why would Rin want to break up with Len. Ignoring the numerous tries she has done, she can't be serious about breaking up with Len, right?

"You do realize how stubborn Rin is." Kaito said. "She'd kill me if she found out I was trying to keep you two together when she obviously doesn't want to."

"Well, I'm not asking for her permission when it comes to this." Len replied as he pulled out his phone and began to tap on the little buttons of his phone.. "When it comes to bets, you have to use every means necessary in order to win and you are one of them so what do you say?"

Kaito hummed once more. "Do I get anything in return for my services?" He asked. Len paused then sighed. "If I win this bet, I'll treat you for an entire year of ice cream of your choice."

"Deal." Kaito immediately agreed. Len smiled at that. "Perfect." He said and stood up. "Now then, you'll help me beat Rin starting now."

"Huh?" Kaito blinked and Len grinned as he closed his phone. "I just messaged Rin that me and her would have a date today so you better start helping, Kaito." He said as he began to walk out of the store.

"Eh?! Wait a minute!" Kaito quickly finished up his ice cream and chased after the blond as Len smirked. Looks like he has a lot to do if he wants to beat Rin in her own game and he plans to win no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a lot of free time apparently so I made this chapter. I was thinking of making another story but its like a prequel of this story. About how Rin and Len got together and such but that is an idea I'm saving for next time.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review this story for me okay?**

 **Well, that's it for now so until then, bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
